Tragic Comedies
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: A collection of LexZex drabbles/oneshots/ficlets/ect. Lexaeus/Zexion, Yaoi, Character Death in some, I suppose , possible AU.
1. Certainty

Title: Certainty

Rating: K+?

Pairing: LexZex

Warning: Slight yaoi mentions, nothing hardcore

Word Count: 361

A/N: Yaaaay, something for one of my absolute favorite pairings. This was fast, written in about five minutes, and I didn't really put much thought into it, so I apologize if it's horrible.

* * *

Zexion was never easy to please.

Lexaeus discovered this soon after meeting the smaller Nobody. The Schemer was picky and petulant, stuck-up and overconfident, and even though he insisted that he was not to be treated like a child, he often acted like one. Things had to be a _certain_ way, at a _certain _time, in a _certain _manner.

Luckily, Lexaeus was nothing if not a patient man. He remembered the way Ienzo used to act, and he really wasn't that different from Zexion... although Zexion couldn't properly be as emotional as Ienzo had been. Raging teenage hormones and the like, they seemed to evaporate once the change from human to Nobody was made. Zexion was still irrational, but possibly a bit more logical than Ienzo had been, despite still sharing the same intelligence. Nobodies were, after all, just the shells of the Somebodies they came from.

Lexaeus didn't think he was too terribly different from Aeleus. They were similar in so many ways, still, except that Lexaeus was incapable of loving Zexion, as Aeleus had loved Ienzo. And make no mistake, Aeleus _had _been in love with the youngest Apprentice. Unfortunately for him and his moral sense of right and wrong, Aeleus had never acted on his feelings, for fear of corrupting an underage boy.

But now that their consciences were gone... there had been nothing holding Lexaeus back from taking Zexion for himself. He hadn't been surprised when Zexion didn't protest; he'd been aware of the boy's desires (Ienzo had been no where near as subtle as Aeleus). Even as the Elders were establishing the Organization, it was always _very _clear that Zexion was _Lexaeus_' -- and no one was foolish enough to challenge that. Lexaeus was, physically, the strongest member, and he could easily beat the acceptance into whomever thought of harming Zexion or taking him from Lexaeus.

And despite all this, Zexion was never easy to please.

But there was always one thing that pleased him the most... and he was confident that it would always be there.

After all, Lexaeus had promised he wasn't going anywhere.


	2. No Purpose

Title: No Purpose

Rating: K

Pairing: LexZex (If you squint. )

Warning: Character Death (Completely Canon, I promise.)

Word Count: 157

A/N: Tiny, another five minute one. Yes, Zexion is a little buttface, but that's just how he is. Zexion's lines are from the manga, right after he goes to see where Lexaeus died, faded, whatever.

* * *

Zexion stepped carefully through the debris, toeing aside a stray piece of marble. The room was absolutely destroyed, and the seemingly sturdy floor had almost been completely ripped up. Pieces lay scattered across the room, with one large crater in the center.

Zexion stopped, looking down at the spot where Lexaeus had stood. He could still smell the Darkness swirling in the room, could imagine it sliding over the Silent Hero's strong body as he kept himself propped up with his Tomahawk, unwilling to fall. Zexion could even _taste_ the Darkness, and the bitterness made him shudder.

Bending down, Zexion took the only remaining shred of Lexaeus – a small metal puzzle piece. He rubbed his gloved thumb over the twisted form; it was the only proof, aside from the destroyed room, that Lexaeus had stood and fallen here.

"Lexaeus…"

Zexion frowned at the puzzle piece… then tossed it aside.

"You being taken, as well… served no purpose."


	3. Pride

Title: Pride

Rating: K

Pairing: Hints of LexZex?

Warning: None

Word Count: 149

A/N: This one was written in about three minutes, and it's just something small, because I've been trying to prompt my bigger writing muse to give me MORE than just these tiny bits. But, anyway, I just felt like putting this little thing on paper, because it just seemed so ZEXION in my head.

* * *

Lexaeus was silent as he pulled a hefty stack of papers out of one of the many boxes that littered the lab of the Castle Oblivion basement. He could carry the papers without any effort at all, but he seriously doubted Zexion could, so he was a little reluctant to let the Schemer attmept to take the pile from him... only to have it tumble to the floor.

Zexion cursed quietly, and Lexaeus fought back a smile as the smaller Nobody bent to gather the mess of papers. "You carry them," Zexion instructed as if he'd been the one to decide this should be Lexaeus' job, and had not just dropped years of careful research on the floor.

Lexaeus gave a small shake of his head, but didn't comment as he put the papers back in their box.

Zexion did, after all, have to cling to his precious pride.


	4. Photograph

Title: Photograph

Rating: K

Pairing: Possible hints of Aeleus/Ienzo

Warnings: None

Word Count: 436

A/N: Just something tiny about Ienzo reminiscing about what brought him to Radiance Garden. I thought this seemed very Ienzo, because he's still a stuck-up little brat. Beware: OLD

* * *

Ienzo stared down at the old, worn photograph in his hands. The corners were torn, the colors faded… But it was still Ienzo's most treasured possession.

On the picture were three people: a beautiful woman with long, slate-colored hair, a man with vibrant blue eyes, and a small child in the woman's arms, smiling at the camera and looking like he couldn't be happier.

Ienzo scrubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to get rid of the blasted tears stinging at his eyes. He'd gone to Ansem the Wise as an orphan, having lost both of his parents in a fire. He was lucky; because of his intelligence, he'd been offered a place among Ansem's apprentices, and though he was the youngest, Even, Aeleus, and Braig had been kind enough to help him adjust to life there. Ienzo, however, didn't much care for the fact that they treated him like a child, just because of his appearances. He was still smug about their reaction when he'd first demonstrated his perspicacity – although, he'd done it with quite a bit of arrogance.

A knock on the door brought Ienzo's thoughts back to the present, and he quickly looked around for the box where he stashed the photo, stuffing it inside before calling, "C-come in!" He cursed the slight stammer in his voice.

Aeleus opened the door, stepping inside. "Ienzo, you were supposed to be helping Even downstairs," the large man said, a soft frown set into his features. "Are you alright?"

Ienzo nodded curtly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked tersely.

Aeleus watched Ienzo closely. "It's not like you to be late," he pointed out.

"Yes, well… It is not important," Ienzo said dismissively, getting to his feet and preparing to head down to the lab to help Even.

Aeleus' frown deepened. "Have you been crying?" he asked seriously.

Ienzo blinked a few times, then laughed bitterly. "Don't be foolish," he scoffed, moving to push past Aeleus.

A firm hand closed around his arm, preventing him from moving farther.

"Release me!" Ienzo snapped, glaring up at Aeleus.

"It is not foolish," Aeleus rumbled, fixing a stern gaze on Ienzo.

"Then it is meaningless," Ienzo growled, struggling to pull his arm free.

Aeleus sighed softly. "You should not be so afraid to show your emotions."

"They only get in the way."

"You are wrong," Aeleus murmured, releasing Ienzo finally.

Ienzo cast one last glare at Aeleus, then strode off to join Even.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to," Aeleus called after him, "I'm here!"

Ienzo paused for a moment… but then continued towards the lab.


	5. Water Rat

Title: Water Rat

Rating: K

Pairing: Some LexZex

Warning: Nakey Zexy? XD Nothing descriptive, and I suppose a bit of yaoi.

Word Count: 446

A/N: This was written for my Sarah's birthday, and it's about a year old or so, but I thought I'd post it here. It's kind of funny, to me at least. Zexion's such a prideful little guy, so the idea of appearing less than perfect would upset him.

* * *

The sound of running water drifted out of the bathroom, and Lexaeus listened to it patiently, already settled on the bed as he waited for the small Schemer to return from his shower. For some strange reason, Zexion always refused to let Lexaeus shower with him, and even kept him out of the room afterwards. It was only until Zexion was fully dried and dressed that he ever allowed Lexaeus back into the room.

Lexaeus had seen Zexion naked many times, and enjoyed ripping off his clothes whenever the other Nobody decided to allow him to do so, but never had Lexaeus seen Zexion in the shower, or just out of it.

So the Silent Hero had crept – silently – into the room he shared with Zexion in Never Was, and now he was waiting for Zexion to emerge. Thankfully, the boy's sense of smell was considerably dulled whenever he was in the shower, therefore providing the perfect opportunity to sneak in without Zexion's notice.

Soon, the water was turned off, and Lexaeus could hear Zexion getting out. Of course, as soon as the Schemer stepped into the connecting bedroom, the boy almost dropped his towel.

And Lexaeus nearly burst out laughing.

Zexion looked, for lack of a better description, like a drowned rat. His hair was plastered to his face, with stray hairs sticking up every which way. He was still dripping with water, and little puddles had already formed on the floor. It was adorable, though it did make Zexion look more like a small child than he usually did.

"_What is it_?!" Zexion demanded angrily, positively scowling at Lexaeus now.

Lexaeus just smiled patiently at Zexion. "I had always wondered why you insisted on keeping me out whenever you showered," he replied with a small shrug.

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Tell anyone about this and you _will_ be sorry," he threatened.

"Why would I tell anyone?"

Zexion opened his mouth to give a reason, then closed it when he found none. "Fine," he muttered, going to grab his clothes.

A rumbling laugh echoed in Lexaeus' throat as he moved forward, gently winding his arms around Zexion.

"Let go," Zexion muttered, struggling in Lexaeus' grip.

"No," Lexaeus said simply, and just held onto Zexion, letting him squirm all he liked. It took a few minutes, but finally Zexion gave up trying to escape, and let Lexaeus hold him, even though he was still dripping water on the leather of Lexaeus' coat.

"You're getting wet," Zexion mumbled, pouting slightly.

"I do not care."

Zexion lips quirked in the slightest of smiles, but only briefly. "Fool."


	6. Control

Title: Control

Rating: M -- NC-17

Pairing: LexZex

Warning: LEMON, GAY SEX, YAOI, Slight domming, I suppose? Oh, and a blowjob. XP

Word Count: 592

A/N: I got the idea in class, and since I didn't have my notebook with me, I couldn't write it that afternoon. XP But I started this a few days ago and finally put it up, so YAY.

Reviews are loved~

* * *

Zexion was in control.

Always.

It didn't matter what he was doing or whom he was with, he was _in charge_. He held those closest to him in the palm of his hand, even if that didn't realize exactly what they were doing for him. Whenever he _wasn't_ in control, he strove to regain that power, lest his self-assured world crack – just a bit.

Even in matters of love – or in this case, sex; Nobodies were, after all, incapable of love. His lover, however, didn't mind giving up control, though they both know that Lexaeus was the one who held the physical prowess between the two of them, and if he had _wanted_ control, he could have taken it. Zexion appreciated that his bedmate knew him well enough to understand that Zexion would not tolerate anything of that sort.

~*~

Zexion smirked down at Lexaeus, thoughtfully tracing the Silent Hero's chin with the tips of his leather-gloved fingers. The man kept his dark eyes lowered, though Zexion could see the muscles in his neck straining, just from that oh-so teasing touch. But Lexaeus still did nothing, remaining kneeled in front of his lover. Zexion, however, sat perched on a taller chair, his pants and boots discarded, so he was in nothing but his Organization coat – and his leather gloves, of course.

He leaned back, humming to himself as he looked down at Lexaeus, reaching out with his foot, and tilting the large man's chin up with his toes.

"You know what I want, don't you?" he purred, staring now into the other Nobody's dark, dark eyes. They were usually such a pretty blue, but now, in the middle of their play, the pupils had almost swallowed up the irises completely.

Lexaeus gave the smallest of nods. He slowly rose, but remained on his knees, reaching out and gently touching the zipper of Zexion's coat. "May I?"

Zexion nodded, leaning back. "You may," he agreed lazily, smirking as he watched Lexaeus draw down the zipper slowly, revealing the Schemer's naked skin beneath. The man leaned in, brushing reverent kisses against his chest, and ensuring that each of the boy's nipples was given a soft kiss.

The attention to the sensitive buds made Zexion hiss quietly, and he tugged on Lexaeus' hair. "Get on with it," he ordered firmly.

Number Five merely nodded, and moved on, nipping and kissing down his abdomen, biting the Schemer's hips harsh enough to sting; they both knew Zexion liked the pain.

Zexion sharply tugged on his hair again to remind him what he was _supposed_ to be doing, and Lexaeus took the hint, moving up to his lover's arousal and taking it between his lips. This automatically drew a strangled moan from Zexion, and the hand in the Hero's hair tightened to the point of discomfort, but Lexaeus didn't complain. He sucked firmly, sliding his tongue along the underside of the boy's member, and quietly relishing the noises that escaped the normally reserved Schemer.

Lexaeus slowly bobbed his head, pausing to suckle at the head of his erection for a moment, flicking his tongue against the slit, and that was all it took for Zexion to cum. Neither of them were ever going to comment on the amount of time it took, and Lexaeus patiently drank down every drop, pulling back and licking Zexion clean.

"Very…very good," Zexion panted, petting Lexaeus' hair back into place.

He nodded softly, pulling back and bending down, pressing two, soft kisses to Zexion's feet.


	7. LexZex Music

Music Meme: LexZex

AN: So, I haven't updated in a _really_ long time, but I've been terribly busy falling back into the swing of everything after the holidays. But, I still felt like I needed to update here. XP So I am.

I imagine the third one may not make much sense to everyone, but if you REALLY want to understand it, PM me, I'll explain it for you.

**The End of Every Story – Xandria **

_Do you know, we've reached the part, the end of every story?_

Zexion's fingers pressed tightly against the pages of his Lexicon, his palms sweaty and clammy. Lexaeus was already gone, he was all that was left, to fight against Riku, to try and stop him there. He didn't stand a chance, he knew that much, but his pride wouldn't let him give in.

_Though we have to succumb, to the calm of fate, hear it now, the future's open gates._

Illusions danced like shadows around the Schemer, his eyes narrowing, focusing on the dark keyblader. Something was changing, though, piercing through his distractions, until the blade sliced through Zexion's chest. Darkness spewed forth like hot acid, swirling around the small man. The harsh maw pulled at his shoulders, dragging him back, down into the depth of emptiness.

_Welcome to the final show._

_

* * *

  
_

**So I Thought – Flyleaf**

Closing his eyes, Aeleus could see memories flash in shots, brief images that flickered and faded like old film, dragging from his vision slowly. Smiles, laughter, Ienzo. Shivering slightly at the warm, affectionate smile that stretched across the boy's face, looking up at Aeleus, he quickly banished the thought. It had been a year since he'd seen the brilliant boy, and as he shifted onto his side, Aeleus could still feel the warmth where Ienzo had often slept.

Closing his hand over the empty space, Aeleus took a deep breath. It had been the wrong time, the wrong moment in their lives for them. Ienzo had gone his separate way, but now…he didn't know what had become of him. He missed him, wanted him back. But with a soft sigh, he closed his eyes on the memory. He could at least dream.

Elsewhere, Ienzo's hand curled in the sheets, a smile on his lips as he dreamed. A soft prayer recited in his head, just a quiet wish to see the man with the midnight eyes again. Well…he could always dream.

* * *

**Starts with One – Shiny Toy Guns**

I can't feel, Zexion murmured, closing his eyes. Make me feel.

Lexaeus' hands moved slowly, his lips brushing against skin. His hand lingered over the still chest of the pale man, shaking his head. Two empty spaces couldn't make a whole, no matter how often they tried to become more.

I can't see, Zexion whispered. I can't speak.

Perhaps it was for the better in the Darkness, where nothing existed.

Ienzo and Aeleus watched from afar, and the small boy looked up at the taller man. "Let's show them our hearts," he said quietly.

Zexion and Lexaeus couldn't see their Others, didn't notice their presence.

Perhaps it was for the better.

As hands reached out, Zexion's eyes opened and he gasped quietly.

"I feel so…" he couldn't even finish the sentence, but he smiled as he closed his eyes again, as they started to fade away.

* * *

**Soul Meets Body – Death Cab for Cutie**

Zexion had been Ienzo. Ienzo had become Zexion. He could still remember that moment when he had shifted in something new, fresh…empty. It had been like a splitting, but still…calm, quiet past the initial pain, until he had been two, a heart and a shell, that went their separate ways, to continue on as…whatever they were.

He had found Lexaeus soon after, recognizing him immediately, despite the way they had both changed and become…more.


End file.
